zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikaros (Bio)
Inventory Enchanted shoulder guards made from stalhound skulls, metal lined bones, a stalhound named Okos, a regular skull helm, a darknut shield and sword. Strengths Swords do almost nothing against Ikaros, along with arrows and other piercing weapons. Ikaros has the advantage of looking quite frightening Weaknesses All magics and bombs. Background Ikaros was a hylian sheika. She had been sent on a mission by princess Zelda to the Gerudo desert, to check out how things were going for the Gerudos. Along the way she was attacked by a whole group of Gerudo pirates. She fought the pirates, but was mortally wounded before escaping. She walked aimlessly for miles before collapsing in front of the desert colossus. The Stallord (who wasn't corrupted or asleep) pulled her body down into the spirit temple. He told her he had seen what the pirates had done. He told her he could give her revenge, but she would have to pay the prices. Without thinking she told him that she would do anything to slay the pirates that had killed her. Stallord did not wait to give her body life again. Once back on the surface, she tracked the pirates, to their lair in an old Gerudo fort. She walked into the fort, killing anything that moved. Frightened pirates ran in all directions, screaming. She did not understand why they were so scared, pirates should have stood and fought! She moved further into the fort, searching for the leader of the pirates. On finding the pirate leader's quarters she burst through the door, in great rage. The pirate leader starred up at her, eyes filled with fright. "Wh-wh-what are you?" He asked. He grabbed a sword and ran forward, stabbing her through the chest. His eyes widened and she chopped off his head. She looked down on herself. Instead of armor, shreds of cloth lay dangling over bones. Skeletal limbs replaced her strong, well trained arms and legs. She moaned in grief, and then started to scream. She wandered through the desert for days trying to retrace her steps to the spirit temple, the sword still stuck between her ribs. She slowly started sinking into a primitive mindset, more animal than human. Her instinct guiding her every thought. The Stallord told her she had payed the price. He fused metal onto her bones and gave her skull armor. She grudgingly accepted her fate and spent years of service to the stallord. Finally a chance to escape from "her father" arose and she left the spirit temple, only to find things much much different in hyrule. War was everywhere. She wandered hyrule in the night, slaying anything that did not bear the crest of the hylian royal family. She once ran across a darknut. It was fighting a stalhound. She defeated the darknut and took it's sword and shield. She tamed the hound and used the Stallord's magic to fuse the hound's bones with iron. Slowly, because she was in the presence of hylians again, she began the steady climb back to sanity..Category:IW Player CharactersCategory:Undead Category:Ikaros